


I Want a House

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: retrouvaille [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character(s) of Color, Crying, Late Night Conversations, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Plans For The Future, Showers, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: Alex scoffed. "You'd support me if I quit right now, right? Not support financially! Just, support as a future spouse would. Like, validate this move for me.""You do have another job, and we've paid the next three months rent in advance because you got that big bonus and refused to put it into anything else. We have food, you have me, and even though you just told me not to support you financially, if it comes down to it, I will. Go get him, Alexander."





	I Want a House

Lafayette fiddled with a loose string on their comforter, staring up at the ceiling of their bedroom as they waited for Alex to come back on the phone. They hated when he worked late, but had to admit they did like when Alex snuck off to the bathroom to call Lafayette and update them on what was happening and when he'd be home. This time, however, Alex actually did have to use the bathroom, and so his side of the call was muted as Lafayette took note of their phone clock telling them it was one in the morning. Ugh.  
  
" _Okay, I'm back,_ " Alex greeted, the sound of the sink running under his words.  
  
"How's work?" Lafayette asked, and they cared, they _did_ , but not as much as they wanted Alex to be home.  
  
Alex laughed. " _I'll be home in a half hour, I just have to clean the sink and stuff. In case you were actually asking, though, work is fine. Adams is here, which is why I'm still fucking here, and he's making us do all this shit we never do like clean the toaster and I just_ _—_ " He sighed. " _I just wanna be home with you. The shoes you got me for my birthday mean my legs don't hurt at all, and we could've had sex in the shower if Adams wasn't such a bitch._ "  
  
"You're wild," Lafayette whispered, hand over their heart. "I love you."  
  
" _I love you too,_ " Alex replied, then yelped as someone banged on the door.  
  
" _Hamilton! Hurry the fuck up!_ " Lafayette identified the voice as Adams', who despite being impossibly shorter than Alex, managed to possess almost as loud a voice. They grimaced.

"You'd better go, love. I don't want you to get fired because of me."  
  
Alex scoffed. " _You'd support me if I quit right now, right? Not support financially! Just, support as a future spouse would. Like, validate this move for me._ "  
  
"You _do_ have another job, and we've paid the next three months rent in advance because you got that big bonus and refused to put it into anything else. We have food, you have me, and even though you just told me not to support you financially, if it comes down to it, I _will_ . Go get him, Alexander." They sat up on their bed, grinning. Alex had done this before, asked Lafayette to convince him to quit, but now there was a fire in his voice. Lafayette could feel the adrenaline rushing through Alex's veins, the anger in his chest building as Adams didn't stop pounding on the bathroom door.  
  
" _I love you,_ " Alex said before the sound of the door being pushed open crackled through the phone line. " _You know_ **_what_ ** _, Adams? Fu—_ " The call ended as Alex's voice rose, Lafayette's heart hammering in their chest. God, their Alexander made them wild. Five minutes later, their phone buzzed.  
  
**_mr. lafayette_ ** _: I fucking quit_ _  
_ _  
_ **_mr. lafayette_ ** _: I also uhh broke his mop, threw it on the ground, and threatened to out him for the Back Room Casino he has if he wanted to ever say shit about me to literally fucking ANYONE_ _  
_ _  
_ **_mr. lafayette_ ** _: didn't even give him a two weeks notice I was so pissed!! I have to pick something up on the way home but I'll be home soon_ _  
_ _  
_ **_mr. lafayette_ ** _: I'm taking a shower and then WE'RE taking a bath and then we can sleep_ _  
_ _  
_ **_mx. hamilton_ ** _: I'm so proud of you!! you're the love of my life and you never have to go back there again!! woooo!!_ _  
_ _  
_ **_mx. hamilton_ ** _: also ?? what do you have to pick up??_ _  
_ _  
_ **_mr. lafayette_ ** _: you'll see eventually, maybe tonight_ _  
_ _  
_ **_mx. hamilton_ ** _: ?? if I didn't want you home so badly I would investigate further_ _  
_ _  
_ **_mx. hamilton_ ** _: ;^)_ _  
_ _  
_ Alex came home eighteen minutes after his first text messages, bursting through the door and collapsing into Lafayette's arms. His hair was greasy as Lafayette undid his bun and combed their fingers through his hair, but they didn't care. The love of their life just took one step closer to his own happiness, and that was something to celebrate. God, they loved him.  
  
"I'm so fucking tired," Alex grumbled, sighing when Lafayette tipped his chin back to kiss his neck.  
  
"Maybe we should just take a shower, then. We'll fall asleep in the bath."  
  
Alex nodded and turned, taking both of Lafayette's hands and guiding them up the stairs to the bathroom. Lafayette followed, sat on the sink as Alex turned on the water and took off his work clothes, putting them in the bathroom hamper. He whined and tugged Lafayette down, taking off their clothes for him and pulling them in.  
  
"Are we quiet because it's quiet or because you don't feel like talking?" Lafayette questioned, kissing Alex's shoulder.  
  
"First one. Talk to me so it's less silent," Alex requested. "Or get us housemates."  
  
"We don't have enough bedrooms for housemates," Lafayette laughed, grabbing shampoo off the shelf and pouring it into their palm. "Besides, we're loud."  
  
" _I'm_ loud," he corrected. "You just have that fucking _laugh_ that fills up the room and, like, my fucking chest cavity, and makes every space you occupy so much brighter with how it projects." Alex was silent for a minute as Lafayette rubbed shampoo into his hair. He swallowed. "I want a house. With a pool. I want a house and a pool and a yard and I want three dogs and to live there for at _least_ two years before we have kids."  
  
Lafayette didn't falter. They'd talked about their future before, being engaged they had to, and they knew what Alex wanted.  
  
The house conversation never came up, though, but the mental image that popped up in their mind seemed cushy enough that Lafayette would never disagree. They imagined Alex in an inner tube, floating aimlessly around their pool with his prescription sunglasses on and a book in both hands, a tumbler cup held above the water between his thighs. Lafayette would watch him on a lawn chair on the side of the pool, sipping wine until the heat got to them and the climbed in the pool. Alex would kiss them as they came up to ask about the plot of whatever he was reading, and nothing would bother them if they didn't allow it.  
  
"Okay," Lafayette agreed. They guided him under the water and rinsed the shampoo out.  
  
"I wanna have kids with you, and I wanna get married and be happy and financially stable and _—_ "  
  
"Hey," Lafayette pulled Alex to their chest as his eyes got red. They couldn't see him crying when he was already under the water, but they knew. Alex sobbed into their skin, arms looping under their arms and around their shoulders.  
  
"You support me so much, through everything, and I was being irrational and impulsive and all you wanted to do was help me do that because you're the best person and best partner, in love and life, and you want me to be happy more than anything else and _fuck_ , Lafayette," Alex rambled as Lafayette shut the water off and scooped him up into their arms. They whispered in his ear, trying to comfort him, until Alex stopped crying and broke free of Lafayette's arms.  
  
"I have to go get something," Alex told them. Lafayette nodded, turned on the lamp in their room and switched on the fan. He probably went to get his engagement ring, Lafayette figured, crawling under the covers and waiting.  
  
Alex ran back up the stairs and sat on top of the covers, necklace with his ring on it dangling from his neck and hands behind his back. He was naked now, towel dropped somewhere, but he didn't seem to mind.  
  
"I was thinking," he started, "John pointed out to me a couple weeks ago that you and I have the same habit where we put our hands over the place my engagement ring hangs on my neck, and how it's cute that you do it because you don't have a ring to feel when you do it. _My_ ring grounds me. It reminds me that I'm gonna get to spend forever being your husband, and that I love you more than life itself. I want you to be able to feel that too." He showed them the velvet box he hid behind his back, popping it open to show a gold band with diamonds set in it. Lafayette had seen this ring before, in the jewelry store window on the way to their favorite cafe. They stared at this ring millions of times, thought about it being their wedding band. The simple fact that Alex fucking _noticed_ , meant so much.  
  
"I _—_ Alex. How did you even? What?"  
  
Alex kissed them. "I lied about my bonus. I deposited it into my account, did the rent things, and then used what was left of it to buy you this. I love you so much, I want us to both have rings."  
  
"I love you." Lafayette wiped tears from their eyes. "Thank you."  
  
Alex crawled under the covers and kissed their chin. "You never have to thank me for a thing. I love you too."  
  
"I really want a pool with you," Lafayette laughed, wrapping around him.  
  
Alex cackled. "Me too. And a porch with a view and a huge bedroom with those fancy floor to ceiling windows so we can let air blow in in the summer when we sleep. All of our dogs would be in bed with us and, when we decide we want to have them, our kids will come in and wake us up because _God knows_ , they'll be morning people."  
  
"We can spend whole days just in our house, cuddling on the couch like we just got together yesterday, smothering our kids because we love them so much." Lafayette kissed his nose. "I can't wait to have a future with you."  
  
"Me either," Alex beamed.  
  
They talked well into the early morning about what their future would be like, getting wine drunk on their couch and facetiming John and Hercules and trying to convince them to drive out of the city to visit. Their kids and what they'd be like, names, how they'd even come to _have_ kids, surrogate or adoption or otherwise, and how Lafayette would do their hair every morning while Alex was making breakfast or vice versa.  
  
It was almost five thirty when Alex piped up, half asleep, "Oh, _shit_ , we totally forgot we're lawyers in this scenario. Okay, so I'm _not_ saying we should open our own practice, but—! "  
  
"Alex!"

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i wrote bc i forgot to update this series for seven months and i'm super sorry abt that but !! here's this bery quick very unedited and very gay!! 
> 
> tumblr: lol-phan-af


End file.
